Mistletoe In My Knickers
by Cranberry Cocktail
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETE! LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL COMING SOON! THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! YA'LL ROCK!
1. A Sticky Baby Jesus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I do own a pirate eye patch though….

**A/N:** Jewel is my new muse. And I am back. Sorry for any mistakes ahead of time. I forgot to spell check.

**CHAPTER ONE**

A Sticky Baby Jesus  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, stop touching Baby Jesus like that!"

"Oh, Merlin's tupee, it's plastic. And sticky. Why is Baby Jesus sticky?"

"Honestly. My mum found it in the attic. I thought your dad might get a laugh out of it."

"Hermione, what could my dad possibly find interesting about this tiny little midget human? With no hair. And sticky."

"Could we please move on from the sticky bit? If it annoys you so badly, then go clean it!"

"Maybe Baby Jesus had a manger party with his mates and he spilled his drink on himself…"

"Honestly Ginny! Baby Jesus is plastic! He can't go round having drinks with his mates!"

"Says you. I think Baby Jesus had a rousing time. They were probably drinking eggnog. Spiked, of course. Baby Jesus got pissed and took off his clothes and shaved his head and fell asleep in your attic."

Hermione then chose to storm off in a huff and left me, alone, with a sticky Baby Jesus. Ah well. It happens.

I need to lie down. My life is so dramatic.

Climb, climb, climb. Stairs are boring.

Oh. Hello, Harry.

"Hey, Gin."

I thrust the Baby Jesus at him. "Baby Jesus is sticky."

"Why are you holding that?"

"Hermione left him in my care. So I must take him with me."

"You could have left him on the table."

"Nope. He's my friend and he has a drinking problem. And he likes to streak. I must care for him in his troubled state."

"You know it's a doll, right?"

"Yes."

"Why are you staring."

"Because I can."

"You're weird."

"I know. Genetics. Mum's side. Take Uncle Alastor. He flew through our wall."

"GINEVRA!"

"Blast!"

"What did you do now?"

"There's no time to explain! Take the baby and run! Flee! Take cover in the loo!"

"Ginny…"

"Scatter, Harry!"

Honestly. What could I have possibly done now? Whenever Mum shouts my name, the first thing I think of is to run for cover. In closets. Or loos.

"Gin, I'm not taking this bloody thing with me. It's staring. And its nude."

"Don't forget sticky."

"Yes. You're right. And it smells a bit."

"You know I noticed that too, but I didn't want to mention it. Hermione was already bent out of shape and all."

"GINEVRA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Why aren't you scattering, Harry?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DECEMBER 23rd**

_2:47 pm  
Bedroom closet…_

Well. Mum really does not appreciate anything I do around here. Honestly.

So what if I tied tinsel round Crookshanks? It prevented him from snooping round my room and sleeping on my knickers.

So what does mum do? She personally brings Crookshanks in here and then she locked the door.

So now I'm stuck with some mad cat with a fancy for ladies under things.  
--------------------

_3:11 pm  
Bedroom closet…starring….puzzled…_

Would you have a look at that. Crookshanks somehow wrangled Baby Jesus from his little trunk manger and put him on a bed of my knickers. And mistletoe.

I didn't even know we had mistletoe…..  
--------------------

_5:29 pm  
Famished…._

Who knew snogging could take the life out of ya?  
----------------------

_7:23 pm  
Tending to my adopted child…_

I think I shall rename Baby Jesus.

Isn't that what people do when they adopt kids? And pets?

And elderly people?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gin, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Are you writing on loo paper?"

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"Harry, do you think I would be daft enough to use something that people wipe themselves with as an alternative to a paper product of some sort?"

"Harry?" I smacked him with my Baby Jesus.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me with that thing!"

"Did you see what you made me do? I'm a child abuser! I'll be arrested!"

"Maybe you'll go to St. Mungo's?"

"More like Azkaban!"

"Ginny, get a hold of yourself."

I stared at him.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" I squinted my left eye a bit.

"Gin, give me the Baby Jesus!"

"No! You can't have him! He's an alcoholic! He needs help!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9:12 pm  
Loo…ignoring Harry….and mourning…_

Harry has gone completely mad. He up and chucked Baby Jesus out the window.  
-------------------

_9:15 pm  
Loo….remembering…_

Hermione is not going to be pleased about this turn of events.

At least it's not my fault this time. I'm 100 innocent.

Like a lamb.

Or Baby Jesus.

Who is now resting in the bushes.  
-------------------

_9:31 pm  
Bedroom window….observing the ongoings…._

What a turn of kinky events.

It looks like the garden gnomes have elected Baby Jesus as their new king, because they dragged him into one of their little gnome holes.

He'll be the king of a gnome lair.

Interesting.  
--------------------

_10:06 pm  
Hall closet….hiding from Hermione…._

Hermione found out.

She's not pleased.

She's already cornered Harry, but thanks to my fantastic skills I managed to dance amongst the shadows.

And land here. In the closet.

So, I'm safe momentarily.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, I know you're in the closet."

Blast.

"The light is on. It's quite obvious."

"There's nobody here by that name. Sorry. Maybe you should try another closet."

Hermione opens the door and just stares.

"Why are you writing on loo paper?"

"Why? Does it seem odd to you?"

"Yes, Ginny, it does seem odd. You couldn't find any paper?"

"I found paper alright. Loo paper."

"You spend way too much time in there."

"It's my secret lair full of secrety secrets."

"Right."

"Could you close the door? I'm in the middle of something here."

"Is that your diary?"

"What? This stuff? Nah. It's just….er…well…"

"Harry told me he read your first one. In which you called him He."

"Bloody hell! Is nothing private round here?"

"He also told me about jedi mind powers. Is that why you go all squinty and stuff?"

"Have you and Ron snogged yet?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10:43 pm  
Hall closet…gloating…._

Hah. I showed Hermione who was boss.

She turned almost as red as dad does after he's remembered where he put his trousers.

Which is usually in the freezer.  
--------------------

_10:47 pm  
Hall closet...  
_  
Loo paper is hard to write on.

I must find a new paper product.

I must also not let Harry find you again.

You annoying thing, you.

Well, I'm knackered.

Off to bed.  
--------------------

**DECEMBER 24th**

_12:56 am  
Bedroom window…amazed…._

Fancy that.

The gnomes are chanting something fierce.

Holly hell!

Baby Jesus is in the middle of their little gnome chanting circle thing.

Why in the hell are the gnomes chanting at Baby Jesus?  
--------------------

_1:03 am  
Bedroom window….still really amazed…._

I don't know what that was about. After they had a bit of a dance and sang some song they all went back into their little gnome lairs.

And Baby Jesus went with them.

Hmm…

Kinky.  
--------------------

A/N: Okay! That was the first chapter! Once again the little line things aren't working! Sorry, but I'll have to do my best in the meantime... Let me know how you feel about this new layout. It's just something I was testing out. If you hate it, then I can definitely work to make it better! Just give me some feedback! Till next time!


	2. Cookies, Chestnuts, and Crookshanks

**Disclaimer:** I own a volunteer nametag. Volunteer means I was not paid. So…shoo!

**A/N:** I was in the mood. So I am writing. Yes. **HUGE THANK YOU TO MARIE!** This chapter wouldn't have been nearly as good without your help!

**CHAPTER TWO**

Cookies, Chestnuts, and Crookshanks

* * *

"You threw it out the window!"

"Ginny wouldn't stop obsessing!"

"He needed help!"

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Mum, Harry went mad and tossed Baby Jesus out the window!"

"I had a good reason. You wanted to adopt it." Harry wagged his finger at me.

Hermione was pacing. Harry was all red.

Mum just looked confused.

"Mrs. Weasley, your daughter is a right lunatic. Ginny owes me a Baby Jesus!"

"Isn't it still lying in the yard?"

"About that…" I stood up from the table and started to creep towards the stairs.

"Ginevra…."

"Mum! It wasn't my fault. The gnomes stole him right out of the bushes! There wasn't anything that could be done!"

"So that's why they've been acting weird. I was about to go and consult one of Lockhart's books…"

"If anything, he's the lunatic."

"Exactly! I agree with Harry! Hermione needs to move on. I have."

"You've made a headstone."

"No I haven't Hermione!"

"It's out by the bushes."

"When's lunch?"

"Ronald! Honestly!"

"What? I'm starved!"

"I bet you are. Late night?"

"Shut up Ginny!"

* * *

**DECEMBER 24th**

_9:46 am  
Attic….my old stomping grounds…_

As I was rummaging about looking for a box of Christmassy type things, I happened upon an old bit of parchment.

So that's what I'm using temporarily. Until I find something less temporary.

Oh, and the whole "Baby Jesus" incident is not going well.

Harry and I are being shunned by Hermione, seeing as Harry chucked Baby Jesus out the window and I called him sticky.

* * *

_10:12 am  
Hiding…_

Well, it's family togetherness time again. Bill and Fleur are here.

Charlie's coming round tomorrow and Fred and George are going to pop over as well.

They don't exactly know that Harry and I are sort of together. In an iffy way.

* * *

_10:15 am  
Hiding….from Hermione…._

You see, everything really went down right as I was heading off for Hogwarts.

Harry got all heroic and was all over me and the like.

So we snogged a bit. And then we got down to talking.

* * *

_10:21 am  
Closet…confused…._

Humph. That whole talking bit got interrupted by more snogging. So neither of us really got an answer.

Only a plastic Baby Jesus could make me feel better at a confusing time like this…

Why did the gnomes have to take him? Why?

I must admit that the headstone is really smashing!

It took me 3 hours and lots of paper. And ribbons.

* * *

_10:45 am  
Room…reconstructing…_

If Mrs. Prissy-boots wants a Baby Jesus, I'll give her a freakin' Baby Jesus!

Now, where did I put that tinsel?

* * *

"Hello all!"

"Ginny, you're…WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO?"

"Oh quite Ron. This is Baby Jesus!"

"No, Ginny. It's Crookshanks. In a bonnet."

"Harry, that's not a bonnet. That's his fuzzy baby hair."

"Ginny, did you give him a beard? Hermione is going to lose it!"

"Oh, let her go bonkers. I happen to prefer my Baby Jesus with a little beard. It's cute."

"It's demented."

"Harry, take one more step and I shall have to kick you in the shin."

"Ginny don't be…OWW! That bloody hurt!"

"Told ya."

"GINNY! What have you done to my cat?"

"Here, is your Baby Jesus. I believe this settles our debt. Good day."

* * *

_2:37 pm  
Living room….tending to my bleeding ears…_

Someone decided it would be a rousing time to start Christmas carols.

I think a small part of my soul has just risen out of my body, floated through the air, and landed in the fire. Where it is now burning.

Bill is really enjoying all this singing. About Baby Jesus.

He keeps mocking me.

Actually, EVERYONE keeps mocking me.

I'm not appreciated.

* * *

_4:12 pm  
Kitchen…flabbergasted…_

Mum has decided, in the spirit of the holiday, to make tiny Baby Jesus cookies.

Does no one understand that I'm still mourning?

Hermione really isn't pleased that I dressed up Crookshanks.

I think she's still trying to peel his little beard off.

* * *

_7:27 pm  
Bedroom closet…wallowing…._

Supper was a right interesting affair.

The tiny Baby Jesus cookies were a big hit.

Harry even felt the need to reenact last night's events.

He used the salt and pepper to represent him and me.

I thought dad was going to go into convulsions, he was laughing so hard.

Even Hermione managed a chuckle.

And that's saying something.

Considering Crookshanks's beard isn't all off yet.

* * *

_7:58 pm  
Bedroom closet….finding warm jumpers…._

I am now being forced outside.

In the cold.

I don't even know exactly what mum has in store…

* * *

"Okay, so then I tossed him out and he landed about here."

"Wow Harry. Nice aim."

"Thanks Bill."

"Do we really have to be doing this now? So close to our loss?"

"Hush Ginny. Harry hasn't finished yet."

"But mum…"

"Ginevra…"

"Fine."

"What is that chanting?"

"I don't know Hermione; maybe the gnomes have come to take you!"

"That's really lovely Ginny."

"Would you two hush up?"

"Ron, you hush up!"

"I think it's getting louder."

"Bloody hell! There they are!"

"Ron, watch your language!"

"Sorry mum."

"I see Baby Jesus!"

"Ginny, don't go near them. You don't know where they've been!"

"Sweet Merlin. Is she wrestling that gnome?"

"Wow. She's quick."

"I've got him! I rescued Baby Jesus!"

"Ginny, don't bring that thing in the house until it's been cleaned."

* * *

_9:02 pm  
Loo….bathing Baby Jesus…._

I can't believe I beat down a gnome.

Ah well. It was worth it.

Baby Jesus is back!

And oddly enough he has a turban.

And an odd looking necklace.

And he doesn't smell.

Nor is he sticky.

* * *

_9:11 pm  
Loo…drying off Baby Jesus…._

As I was unwrapping his turban, I found something very interesting.

Underneath it sat a collection of roasted chestnuts.

They were still warm.

And tasty.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, one more chapter down! Sorry for the longer wait, but I was sorta stuck. Leave me a review!


	3. A Crispy Baby Jesus and Hummus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these twisted characters. I only own Baby Jesus. Because he is plastic.

**A/N:** Shun me. I'm a horrible person. I haven't updated, but I do have really good reasons. Which I shall name sometime. But for now, on with the story!

Thank you for all of the reviews! You guy's kick ass!

**CHAPTER THREE **

A Crispy Baby Jesus and Hummus

* * *

"Why is Baby Jesus in your trunk, Gin?" 

"It's his manger Harry."

"A manger? You gave the plastic toy a manger?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? He's not a plastic toy. He's a collectible religous figure that happens to be made out of a shiny, hard substance."

"Plastic."

"Shhhh. It's time for the puppet show."

"Bloody hell! Are those socks?"

"Yup. Ron's in fact."

"Please tell me you aren't putting on a puppet show for a plastic doll."

"He's a coll-"

"Wow. You snog better every time."

"I know. Now put the sock puppets down."

"Harry-"

"Ginny."

"Harry, you're chocking Mr. Biggles! Let go!"

* * *

**DECEMBER 24th**

_10:35 pm  
Closet….pouting…._

Harry has knicked Mr. Biggles and Whiskers.

How is Baby Jesus supposed to go to bed without a puppet show?

Anywhoo, Mum and dad have decided to throw a Post-Christmas party.

Yes. I did just write that….

...sadly enough.

* * *

_10:41 pm  
Still in the closet….not coming out…_

Mum has also told me, that I'm to chuck Baby Jesus once the holiday is over.

I can't just toss him out with the other rubbish…I need some way to idealize him…..

A poem? A burial?

…..A fire?

* * *

"Happy Chirstmas, darling!" 

"Go away Mum. I'd much rather sleep, thanks."

"Ginny, if you don't get your lazy arse out of that bed in 10 minutes, then I'll…"

"You'll what, mum?"

"Don't be so cheeky."

"Wake me in an hour."

"I'll harm Baby Jesus."

"Right. I'm up."

* * *

**DECEMBER 25th**

_10:12 am  
Bed…waking…._

Mum is in a right state. Can't have a bit of a lay in without getting your head bitten off.

Speaking of laying, I wonder where Hermione was last night?

She was "supposed" to be sleeping on the cot over yonder. Next to Baby Jesus.

Holy Shite! Where's Baby Jesus?!?

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SET HIM ON FIRE!?!?" 

"I'm sorry Ginny, but he had to go. And the only way to fully dispose of him was to light him on fire. It was for the best."

"Harry, I'm not speaking to you."

"Ginny."

……

"Ginny, this is really childish. It was just a hunk of plastic. It smelled. And it had a turban."

……

"Fine. Don't talk to me."

……

"I loathe you sometimes, I hope you know that!"

* * *

_11:45 am  
Bedroom….anger….lots of anger…._

Oh. I'll give them a Christmas spectacular.

Tinsel will fly.

Yes.

* * *

_11:46 am  
Bedroom….plotting evil deeds…_

Opening Christmas gifts was a fantastically awkward affair. I ignored everyone and would only communicate though extensively rude hand gestures.

* * *

_11:47 am  
Plotting…..still…_

I did get a really smashing jumper though….

But that doesn't mean that I've forgotten the death of a beloved figure. Rest his sole.

What will the gnomes do when they find out?

Knife Harry I hope.

* * *

"Ginny." 

…..

"I'm sorry."

…...

"Really."

…..

"Oh, sod it. Look, you really need to move on. You're practically an adult and here you are sobbing over a bloody doll. And stop staring at me like that. It's creepy when you do that."

…..

…..

"Uh! You can't be silent! You can't reverse the silent treatment on someone Harry!"

…..

"Oh. You will bloody pay for this…."

…..

"Fine."

…-"Bloody hell! That was my shin you've gone and kicked!"

"Heh."

"Don't 'Heh' me!"

"You look cute when you're in pain."

"Ginny! Harry?"

"HARRY?"

"POTTER?"

"HARRY POTTER?!?"

* * *

_3:21 pm  
Loo….my fort…._

Bill and Charlie chose the exact moment of our makeup snog, to barge into the kitchen.

They're not too pleased at the moment.

On the bright side, Harry was able to doge most of their wand fire.

And Mum says that Harry's face should be back to normal by morning.

Although I do think he'd look smashing with a scar…

Well, at least a new scar. Maybe something pretty.

Like a flower….

* * *

_3:22 pm  
Fortress of safety…._

Anywhoo…I'm in here and Harry is now currently being interrogated by very large oafs.

I'd give a thousand galleons not to be in his spot…..I'm so lucky to be the always innocent, angelic girl in this situation…

* * *

_3:24 pm  
Fathoms of Hell…._

Drat! I'm being summoned.

Oh MerlinMerlinMerlinMerlin!

* * *

"Ginny, why didn't you tell us?" 

"I don't believe that my private life is anybody's business."

"Really Ginny."

"Bill! That's the sodding reason!"

"Language, Ginny!"

"Sorry, Mum. And shouldn't we be interrogating Harry here? He's the one who's been fondling me."

"WHAT?!?"

"Whoa, Bill, Charlie, let's not over react…"

"I'll give you over reacting Potter! Blast! Where's my wand?"

"I took your wands. We do not need a repeat of what happened earlier."

"But, Mum!"

"No buts, Bill!"

"Run Harry! Flee!"

"Ginny, stop being so ridiculous."

"Wow. He actually ran."

"He listens to me. He knows it's good for him."

* * *

_7:12 pm  
Bedroom…waiting…_

Harry hasn't come back yet. I think he's hiding out in the woods.

That's probably best.

* * *

_7:39 pm  
Kitchen…starved…_

I'm wearing my new jumper. Even though it's directly tied to the death of Baby Jesus.

May his tiny charred sole rest in peace.

Mum has this weird paste concoction sitting out.

It smells…interesting.

To hell with it! I'm hungry.

Mmmm…not bad. A little tangy.

I wonder what it is??

* * *

"Hello, Mum." 

"Hey, Gin."

"This stuff is smashing! What's it called?"

"Hummus."

"What in the name of Baby Jesus' crispy knickers are you talking about?"

"That's its name. You're eating hummus."

"What then, is hummus?"

"Not positive. I think it comes from a sheep though."

"What part of the sheep?"

"The stomach? No, maybe the eye ball? Could it be the intestine? Oh, I don't have any idea."

"I'm eating an innocent sheep. An animal that was present at the birth of Baby Jesus, may he rest in peace."

"For Merlin sakes child, move on! He was only a bit of plastic!"

"And apparently, so is your heart!"

"Are you done whining yet?"

…..

"Ginny?"

"She's not going to answer you."

"Harry!"

"Evening, Mrs. Weasley."

"Are you okay? They didn't find you, did they?"

"No. It was getting late. And cold. So I decided to come back."

"Well, I'm glad. Just be careful going up the stairs. You don't want to wake Bill or Charlie. They may not have their wands, but they do have fists."

"Right. Goodnight, Mrs. Weasley. Night, Gin."

"Night Harry."

"Why will you talk to him, but not to me?"

…..

"I see. Well, there are some burnt Baby Jesus cookies in that container over there. Just in case you're still hungry. Night."

* * *

**A/N:** This was just a filler chapter. The good stuff is yet to come! You really don't want to miss the **Post-Christmas party**! Let's just say, that a _certain drunken conversation from the wedding_ will finally be revealed! Until next time! 


	4. Harrys and Fairies

**Disclaimer:** Screw it. I don't own anything.

**A/N:** I know it's taken me about 30 years to update. But I do have a life and sometimes it likes to get in the way and prevent me from being productive…

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Harrys and Fairies

* * *

"Jinkle bellsh, jinkle bellsh, jinkle all the waaaay!" 

"You're smashed, Gin."

"Liars."

"Liars?"

"Yesh. I see lots of Harrys!"

"There's only one, I promise."

"Riiiiiiiiight."

"Maybe you should give me that bottle."

"Noooooo! It's my stage prop."

"Ginny, give it to me."

"Look at me dance, Harrys!"

"Gin!"

"Oooh, look! It's Mr. Crookyshankers! Come to Ginny!"

"Crap."

"Is she okay?"

"What do you think Hermione? She just tripped over Crookshanks and knocked her head!"

"Misty fog. Foggy mist."

"What did she just mumble?"

"Merlin knows."

* * *

**Inside Ginny's Head**

Oooooh. Fog. I like fog. It's really…fog like.

I really must be dreaming. I have to be.

Oh, Merlin! What if I've fallen into some sort of alternate reality? Where everything is alternate?

I hope my alternate self isn't fat and alone! Or incredibly crabby!

What if my alternate self is dating that git Malfoy? Ack!

Bollox! Crap! Shite! Bollox!

Hold on a tick. I feel skinny. I'm still hilariously amusing.

And I still loathe Malfoy.

Excellent.

Crap. Is that me standing over there?

Is that Harry? Is that me and Harry? Standing. Over there?

I really am wasted…

* * *

**The Drunken Conversation**

"Ginny, you're drooling. All over."

"Thanks, Harrys."

"I'm the only one standing here."

"Nos. There's a lot of you. Staring at me. Just staring."

"Maybe we should talk later. When you're more coherent."

"That is a very nice fairy you have sitting on your shoulders."

"Gin! What have you been drinking?"

"Lots. I've been drinking lots. I've been aloney and sad these days."

"Oh. I see."

"I'm glads you ended it. I am."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that…."

"Shhh. Don't speak. I'm trying to listen to the fairies."

"There are no fairies, Ginny."

"You shoulds know, Harrys! They are sitting on your many shoulders!"

"I'm going to sober you up now!"

"Please don't. I like being not so sober. Pissed is fantastically amazingly grandishingly…..nice."

"I think we should get back together."

"Wash? Harrys, what do means?"

"Never mind. This is useless. You're trashed. You're not going to remember this conversation."

"Your corrects, Harrys."

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying!"

"The fairies are singing a songs, Harrys. I like it."

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!"

"Sing fairies! Sings!"

"You're cute when you're pissed."

"Yesh. I knows it."

* * *

**Back Iniside Ginny's Head**

That was all? What in the name of Lucifer was I on?

Why did Harry say all those cryptic things?

We DID NOT agree on anything!

Oooooh, that minx!

I'm pretty sure I'm wasted now and in a slight comma.

But if I ever remember this, I'm giving him the silent treatment!

Oh yes.

Wait. Why is the fog leaving? Stay! Damn you fog!

Bollox.

* * *

"Gin, can you hear me?" 

"Blast! My head is bloody pounding!"

"You hit it pretty hard."

"Was I that pissed?"

"You tripped over Crookshanks."

"I knew I hated that cat! Remind me to torture him, when I'm feeling better."

"Why don't you get some rest. The party is just about over anyways."

"Harry? I had the weirdest dream."

"You weren't using your jedi mind powers on pirates again, were you?"

"No. It was just foggy. Lots and lots of unnaturally tainted fog."

"Fog? You dreamed of fog?"

"Is that not normal, then?"

"No, not really. Just get some rest and feel better. Night, Gin."

"Good night, Harry."

* * *

**DECEMBER 27th**

_1:23 pm  
Bedroom….healing…_

Thank Merlin for hangover potions.

* * *

_1:25pm  
Bed…still healing…._

So before I got pissed off of my arse, I remember quite a few interestingly fantastic things that happened.

So before Fred and George handed me my own personal bottle of Firewhiskey, I had been minding my own business.

Snogging Harry and the like.

Dad was going round doing some dance. Mum was even a little tipsy. And the party had only been officially going on for 12 minutes.

Unofficially the booze had been flowing for about 2 hours.

* * *

_1:30 pm  
Bed….doing the usual…._

Unlce Alastor brought along one of his new mannish looking "friends" called Sylvia.

Sylvia brought along her own alcohol and razor, so she could shave her beard.

She nipped off to the loo once every hour, so you couldn't notice all the stubblies.

I want to say that Uncle Alastor was under the influence when he picked her up.

At least I sodding hope he was. For his sake.

But I'm getting off topic. Again.

Besides Uncle Alastor and my already pissed parents, nobody else had reached the point of insanity.

* * *

_1:34 pm  
Bed….resting my sore head…_

Harry being the wise minx he is, decided against drinking himself into a tiny, drunken oblivion.

The same with Miss. Prissyboots.

But, us Weasleys' know how to down a keg and win a shot drinking contest.

It's in our genes and dates back like 3 billion years, or some rubbish like that.

* * *

_1:47 pm  
Bed….bored…._

If Fred and George hadn't given me so much alcohol, maybe I'd remember more of what went on.

I blame them for the state I'm in.

I'm SILL mourning the loss of Baby Jesus! I cannot be held responsible for my idiotic actions.

Oh, yes. Fred and George are surely in trouble with the prison warden now.

* * *

_4:58 pm  
Bed….wide awake….._

Fantastic power nap!

I'm so hungry I could eat a Hippogriff.

Maybe the sparks will fly at dinner?

Oh, they'll fly.

I LOVE being the innocent one!

* * *

"So Mum, what's for dinner?" 

"Gin-."

"Bangers and mash? Soup? Cheese shavings?"

"They left."

"Who, Fred and George?"

"Not quite."

"Bill and Fluer?"

"No."

"Well, then that leaves…"

"I'm so sorry, Gin."

"When?"

"About 3 hours ago."

"I see."

"Ginny, you aren't going to do anything rash are you?"

"You never know, mum."

"Why don't you go up to your room, and I'll bring you something to eat."

"Fine."

"Don't attempt to climb out the window."

"I'm not a git."

"And I'm locking your door. We do NOT need a repeat of what happened last time."

"Why did he have to go?"

"Because he has to, Gin. He has to."

* * *

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? Want to throw stones at me because it's soooo late? Just simply, review! 


End file.
